Talk:Egyptian coven/@comment-3295157-20101225010023
Agreed. I actually had the same thought when I heard about the Egyptian Coven. It didn't seem like an appropriate location considering the lack of of coverage from the sunlight. Also, there is nothing wrong with a ten year old reading these books. If you think there is, you are a victim of societal brainwashing and lack adequate perspective. The book is an extremely easy read, and while some parts may not be comprehendable to a less informed or less knowledgeable ten year old, they can still find enjoyment and learn from it. Children are intelligent and highly capable if given the opportunity. In history, children have built and governed vast empires. People learn at a highly advanced rate when they are children and exposure to as much truth and stimulus as possible is extremely beneficial to them and their intellectual grwoth. Do not treat children as though they are weak or emotionally handicapped and need protecting. Tell your child the truth about things. They can handle it. It is also better they hear the truth from someone who cares about them and will give them proper information rather than learning it from a peer who may give them improper or inaccurate information because they don't know any better, or even, god forbid, an adult who will misuse the information as a means of manipulation. Finally, this whole "Team Edward" & "Team Jacob" thing is juvenile, and I am pretty sure you all know that. Both of them are attractive young men and decent actors. Clearly, popular opinion suggests that one is a more skilled actor than the other (and I agree with that popular opinion) but that isn't really the point. We all have different perspectives, tastes & opinions on what we find attractive, and without these differences the world we be a very dull and unoriginal place. Attacking someone because they have a different opinion about someone's looks than you do is very immature. In participating in this type of activity, you are, more than anything else, letting people know that you are one of those immature people, and most likely young and naive as well. Finally, I think it is quite clear, that while the Twilight books are not that complicated, there are still quite a few of you that are confused about the imprinting issue. There is nothing wrong with Jacob imprinting on Renesme. If you somehow were confused that "imprinting" meant he was sexually attracted to her, or that it was sexual in nature at all, you were mistaken. "Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which shapeshifters find their soul-mates." Sometimes soul-mates are several years in difference. Of course, while a 20 year old with a 5 year old is perverse, it is an age difference of 15 years. When a 35 year old is with a 50 year old (the same 15 year age differnece), there is nothing wrong with it. The point the story makes is that soul-mates are soul-mates, and while age can be a problem to overcome, it may be possible in time. Also, there are stages of imprinting, especially if the shapeshifter imprints on a child, or otherwise the imprintee is very young: First Stage - If the person is young, the shapeshifter will act as an older sibling. Second Stage - As the person gets older, the shapeshifter will also come to be their best friend. Third Stage - They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. (Remember, this stage may or may not happen). Fourth Stage - When the person is old enough, the shapeshifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love. The shapeshifter will be at all times very protective and loving to the imprintee. I hope this enlightens some of you younger people, and helps anyone confused about the imprinting issue.